Merlin
Merlin główny protagonista serialu"Przygody Merlina", który skupia się na nim i na jego bohaterskich podróżach. Jest on młodym czarownikiem, ostatnim władcą smoków. Uczeń Gajusza, najlepszy przyjaciel zmarłego króla Camelot, Artura Pendragona. Merlin opuścił swoje rodzinne miasto Ealdor by wyruszyć do Camelot na nauki Gajusza. Kiedy przybył, Artur wtedy był tylko księciem, Merlin stał się jego sługą, po czasie stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Od czasu Proroctwa Wielkiego Smoka Kilgharraha, młody czarownik miał obowiązek chronić Artura i zaprowadzić go do tronu. Stał on się największym i najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem, który kiedykolwiek żył. Swoje moce musiał użyć by uwolnić magicznych ludzi i ożywić Starą Religię, by współis tniała z nową religią. Jego przeznaczeniem jest także stanąć u boku Artura jako doradca i partner. Biografia Wczesne życie Merlin urodził się w Ealdorze, małej wiosce położonej na granicy królestwa Cenreda, Essetiru. Jego rodzicami są Hunith i Balinor. Gajusz pomógł Balinorowi, Władcy Smoków, w ucieczce przed prześladowaniami Uthera, ukrywając go u swojej siostry, Hunith. Zakochali się w sobie, jednak Uther szybko odkrył miejsce ukrycia Balinora i wysłał za nim swoich rycerzy. Mężczyzna musiał uciec i zostawił Hunith samą. Niezależnie od tego, czy wiedziała za nim Balinor odszedł, czy też po, Hunith odkryła, że jest w ciąży i parę miesięcy później urodziła Merlina. Chłopak nie widział swojego ojca przez długie lata (spotkał go dopiero po 19 latach). Merlin urodził się z magią. Według Wielkiego Smoka, narodziny Merlina przepowiadało wiele kultur. Na przykład druidzi mówili o nim Emrys (co oznacza nieśmiertelny); po raz pierwszy Merlin został tak nazwany przez Mordreda (Początek końca). Smok mówi również, że przeznaczeniem Merlina jest chronić Artura Pendragona oraz pomóc mu w zjednoczeniu królestw Albionu i przywróceniu magii. Przybycie do Camelot W wieku osiemnastu lat Merlin zostaje wysłany przez swoją matkę do jej brata, by ten pomógł chłopcu kontrolować jego magiczne moce. Zaraz po przybyciu do Camelotu Merlin ratuje Gajusza przed upadkiem z wysokości w jego komnacie. Medyk podarował młodemu czarodziejowi księgę z zaklęciami, aby mógł poszerzać swoje zdolności, jednak przestrzegł go, by nie używał magii otwarcie gdyż król, Uther Pendragon, zakazał w całym królestwie uprawiania czarów pod karą śmierci. Przyszłość Wiele lat później, Merlin wciąż żyje we współczesnym świecie jako bardzo stary Emrys, czekając na dzień, że Artur będzie ponownie wzrosnie. Jest możliwe, że Merlin prowadzi nowoczesny styl życia. Nie wiadomo, czy on nadal używa swojej magii, ponieważ nowoczesna technologia ułatwia obecny styl życia. Osobowość Merlina się przedstawia jako bezinteresownego, heroicznego, ochronnego, honorowego, szlachetnego, odważnego, skromnego, sympatycznego, miłego, opiekuńczego, optymistycznego, współczującego, inteligentnego i mądrego człowieka. Na początku jest on również postrzegany jako naiwny i idealistyczny. Pokazuje on wyjątkowy talent w swoich magicznych zdolnościach i jego zapału do dalszej edukacji, mimo ryzyka z przeprowadzaniem magii. Jest on szczery i nieco głupi. Lubi czasem wykorzystywać swoje magiczne zdolności dla siebie. Rzadko używa swoich magicznych zdolności. Ma także bardzo dobre, ekscentryczne poczucie humoru, często dokucza Arturowi. Jest w stanie wymyślić obelgi na miejscu. Czasami humor Merlina jest przedstawiany jako suchy sarkastyczny, zwłaszcza jak jest w przebraniu Dragoonthe Wielkiego. Chociaż Artur powiedział, że Merlin stale był idiotą. Był bardziej inteligentny niż widać, zauważył Gajusz. Umiejętności Magiczne umiejętności right Magicznych zdolności Merlina wykraczają daleko poza możliwości zwykłych czarowników. Dla większości, magia musi być badana i doskonalona przez wiele lat, ale magia Merlina opracowana jest od urodzenia bez treningu. Merlin jest w stanie nauczyć się magii w niewiarygodnie szybkim tempie. Jest jednym z najpotężniejszych (A może najpotężniejszym) czarodziejów. Jego umiejętności to na przykład spowolnienie czasu, zdolność poruszania obiektów za pomocą telekinezy. Zdolność do spowalniania ruchu obiektu. Jego magiczne moce rosły w ciągu trzech lat. Teraz może wykorzystywać wybuchy energii telekinetycznej, pchania przeciwników z daleka. Oraz potrafi rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalnie. Jego telekineza może mieć szeroki zakres. Magiczna odporność Merlin posiada znaczną naturalną magiczną odporność. Przetrwa nawet swoje własnę zaklęcia. Jes także w stanie przetrwać dotyk Dorocha. Nieśmiertelność Jak powiedział Balinor, istoty rodzą się z magią, jak Merlin i Morgana Pendragon nie mogą umrzeć, no chyba że oni sami się zaatakują nożem w serce przez miecz, który został wykuty w oddechu smoka. Jest to jedyna broń, która może go zabić. Odkrył także zaklęcie nieśmiertelności. Nigdy nie umrzę, można powiedzieć, że żyje w czasach współczesnych. Szermierka Merlin jest wykwalifikowanym szermierzem. Uczył się od Artura Pendragona. Początkowo był niezdarny i niewykwalifikowany, ale z czasem, jego szermierka poprawiła się na tyle, że był w stanie bronić się przed niektórymi rycerzami nachodzącymi na jego wioskę. Jego umiejętności są pokazywane także podczas oblężenia zamku Camelot. Merlin był bardzo zwinny. Kusznik Potrafi dobrze i celnie strzelać z kuszy. Uzdrowiciel Inne ummiejętności Relacje Artur Pendragon Gajusz Merlin jest bardzo bliski Gajuszowi, uważa go za ojca, którego nigdy nie znał. Jego matka wysłała go do życia z nim, w nadziei, że pomoże mu opanować jego umiejętności magiczne. Gajusz kochał Merlina jak syna i jest gotów poświęcić życie dla niego, zaprezentował to już dwa razy. Na przykład gdy wziął na siebie winę za czary, które użył Artur. Prawie został spalony w stosie. Gdy Gajusz został opętany przez Goblina, Merlin i Gwen wydostali potwora z jego ciała, udało mu się dać Gajuszowi antidotum przed śmiercią. Morgana Pendragon Ginewra Pendragon Kilgharrah Lancelot Uther Pendragon Freya Gwaine William Mordred Leon Elyan Hunith Balinor Gilli Alator Druidzi W Legendzie Imię * Merlin jest to męskie imię pochodzące z języka walijskiego. * Można go nazywać Merle, Merl, Meryl, Murl, Murle, Merlen, Merlinn, Merlyn, Merlynn i Merlino. * Prawdziwe imię Merlina, Emrys, oznacza "nieśmiertelny". Ciekawostki Cytaty Galeria Zobacz także Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Protagonista Kategoria:Główny Protagonista Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Camelot Kategoria:Sezon 1 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 2 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 3 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 4 Postać Kategoria:Sezon 5 Postać Kategoria:Żywi Kategoria:Praktykujący magię